


Happy Halloween

by sammys_lover



Series: October writing challenge '19 [31]
Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice musical - Fandom
Genre: And Musical Beetlejuice, BEETLEJUICE EATS PUSSY LIKE A CHAMP: THE MOVIE, Biting, Blow Jobs, Clones, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cum Eating, Cum Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Halloween, Halloween Writing Challenge, Hand Jobs, Happy Halloween, He is yicky and i love him, I have movie Delia in mind, Making Out, Multi, Multi - Freeform, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rough Sex, SO, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, Warning! Beej is gross, october writing challenge, public, six person orgy, uh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: A boring Halloween party that can BARELY call itself a Halloween party?Maybe Beetlejuice can spice it up a little.





	Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to take a moment to thank everybody! This is my 100th fic, and I'm so happy to have met so many nice people through writing.
> 
> Thank you to everybody that has read, commented, left kudos, and bookmarked. I see all the feedback that you guys leave, and it encourages me to keep on going!
> 
> Thank you all for being with me through my first 100 fanfictions. It means a lot ;u;
> 
> Oh! And I would like to mention a helpful little tool that makes reading fics so much more fun. This extension:  
https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/interactivefics/pcpjpdomcbnlkbghmchnjgeejpdlonli?hl=en  
Works with chrome, and can change "Y/n" so it pops up as your name! You can make it anything, but names are probably the best. (Thank you to mothteeth for pointing out to me that such a thing exists!!!)
> 
> Now, without further delay, please enjoy the fic!!! :D

A sigh is the only thing that leaves me as I stand, bored as hell, as I listen to Delia drone on and on in the other room about the horrid twisted pieces she calls “art.” My ten-minute sketches are far better than her kindergarten-inspired horseshit, but she’s done all she can to keep my art from being the center of attention. 

This isn’t how I intended to spend my Halloween. I took one for Lydia by stepping in to join this stupid party so she could go have a good time out. But I didn’t think it would be this. Fucking. Dull. 

I’m about to attempt to fake an illness when Beetlejuice wanders in the room, shooting me a smile and a wink as he makes his way to me. 

“Well hello there, dollface. Ya look,” He shoots the rest of the “party” a glance before his gaze lands on me. “Bored to death.” 

I scoff a laugh, trying to speak as quietly as possible. I was the only one in the house at the moment who could see him. Well, aside from the Maitlands, who were in the attic. And Lydia. I’m not sure why I can see ghosts like she can, but here we are. And if Delia and Charles saw me talking to myself, they may think I've lost it. 

And while that would be really funny, I don’t feel like dealing with their lecturing bullshit about embarrassing them in front of their guests. 

“Yeah, no kidding, scruff.” 

Scruff was a nickname I'd given him a while back, on account of that scruff of his that I love so much, so I didn’t accidentally let him out in front of...well, others. The man might scare them to death, and I'm not ready for that just yet. 

And because his nickname doesn’t have a hand in letting him out, it drives him crazy. 

He steps closer, pressing his body against mine, hands gripping my ass. 

“Oh-ho, the nickname, huh?” 

My sharp intake of breath as he squeezes my ass must alert the others, because a few guests sitting nearby look towards me. 

“Are you alright, Y/n?” 

I nod, smiling, trying to calm the blush rising in my cheeks. 

“Yes, thank you. S-sorry, I just uh...” Beetlejuice’s hands move over my hips, moving to grope my chest with a gruff “oh, yeah.” 

“...I had to sneeze but uhm, it’s gone now! Carry on, my apologies.” 

Thankfully, their attention shifts back to the fall-themed “gallery.” 

Meanwhile, the poltergeist feeling me up has slowly begun fiddling with a bra strap that had become visible, dragging it down my shoulder. 

“I’ve got ways to make you say my name, babycakes.” 

I can merely hum in response, locking eye contact with him. Challenging him. 

“Make my night,” I mumble, straightening myself to further press against him. “Scruff.” 

I drag out the nickname, a devilish look crossing his face that screams ‘challenge accepted.’ 

“Dear,” Charles calls, ushering me towards the dinner table. “We’re sitting down now.” 

I smile politely, trying my best to keep a straight face through Beetlejuice’s groping. 

“Coming!” 

“Oh, you will be.” Beetlejuice laughs, jumping into the dining room as if he owned the place. 

I suppress my laughter, sitting calmly down in the chair on one of the sides of the table where no-one else sat. I was beside two empty chairs, the rest of the table jam-packed with the guests. 

My ghostly...what is he, anyway? Boyfriend? Ew, no. Lover? Yuck. Uh, partner in crime? Eh, maybe. Anyway, my ghostly partner in crime was seated to my right, arms folded comfortably behind his head, eyes raking over me. 

“So!” he begins, his smile never leaving his face. “What should I do to you? You know how much I enjoy those cute little noises of yours, but,” He tsks, one of his hands moving to lift the hem of my dress, trailing all the way up my thigh. “Can’t have you squealing too much. But feel free to say my name anytime ya like.” He teases, leaning over and brushing my hair from my neck. 

I try my best to focus on the food in front of me on my plate to no avail. His mouth moves to lick a stripe up my neck, a breathless laugh leaving him before he sucks and bites on that one spot that’s just too damn sensitive. 

I’m so glad he has his mouth full at the moment. It might actually shut him up for a good five minutes. Unfortunately, his tongue and teeth on my neck were forcing my head to tilt. Which, of course, prompted someone to speak to me. 

“...do you have a comment on the matter?” 

Fuck, I only caught the tail end of that question. I was too distracted by Beetlejuice’s groping, and his hand heading south. 

“Uhm,” My voice was an octave too high as one of Beetlejuice’s fingers just barely grazes the wet fabric of my underwear. “Not exactly. N-no. I was just lost in thought.” I smile politely, Beetlejuice’s laugh rumbling throughout my neck. 

His fingers slip underneath the fabric, just barely grazing my lips. It’s when they begin to just barely – barely make their way inside I pick up my drink, taking a sip in an attempt to calm myself. 

He pulls himself off my neck, grabbing my hair and forcing me to look him dead in the eye as his fingers coat themselves in my arousal, roughly pushing inside me. 

I bite down on my lip, not giving him any satisfaction. 

And he, like the cocky bastard he is, takes it as another challenge. 

“Still not enough for ya, babes?” His sudden motions jerk the chair for a moment, causing Delia to shoot me a look as she sipped her wine. 

“Still not caving?” 

I subtly shake my head, trying to focus on anything but what his fingers were doing. 

His fingers began with a “come-hither” motion, and the wetter I was, the faster he moved. The son of a bitch. Before long, his hand was jerking back and forth, fingers curled so they hit my G-spot over and over and over again. Fucking bastard knows how to make a woman cum, I'll give him that. I can feel the pressure building in my lower abdomen rapidly, and despite my best efforts to shrug the feelings off, I can’t help but become distracted. 

“C’mon, babydoll. Just think of everything I could do to you when you let me out, huh? I could pin you against the wall,” 

Oh, this wasn’t going to end well. I’m gonna have to bite into something, grab something, scratch something, anything. I could grab his hair, but everyone would see me supposedly gripping the air. 

“Could bend you over this table,” 

His actions refused to let up, my face horribly flushed as I grab a potato roll, biting into it in an attempt to keep quiet. 

“Fuck, I could just straight up violate you on the couch,” 

And there I go, the coil in my stomach finally releasing, hot waves of pleasure temporarily blinding me as I did my best not to rock into his fingers, which refused to slow the fuck down for a second. My potato roll is now effectively crushed in my hand, the bread in my mouth muffling my groan. Charles is looking extremely concerned. 

“Need I go on?” 

His deliciously rough voice was right at my ear, his breath hot against me, flowing down my now-bruised neck. But I couldn’t focus on him right now, even as he moved to float under the table, his fingers withdrawing from me. 

“Y/n, are you alright? You look awfully flushed, and you’ve barely touched your food.” 

I nod, trying my best to keep my cool as I realize that Beetlejuice has positioned himself to kneel between my legs, removing my panties, (probably pocketing them) and spreading my legs in front of him, lifting my dress. 

“HOT DAMN.” 

His shout is almost enough to make me burst out laughing out of both nerves and, well, the dork’s odd charm. But I have to answer stupid Charles, damn it. 

“Yes, um, I'm just wondering how I can keep up with the rest of you in this conversation. You’re all so...” 

Beetlejuice’s mouth, as I'd been talking, had been moving up my thigh, and was now exactly where he wanted to be. 

Smack dab on my sensitive clit. 

“Fuck,” I stutter, multiple eyebrows raising from across the table. “..ing educated-” 

“Nice save, honey.” the poltergeist comments from under the table before his long tongue wraps around my clit momentarily. It wasn’t long until it was moving downwards to slowly fuck me. 

“I jus- I feel a bit self-conscious, you know?” 

Nobody says anything for a moment, before a woman, whose name I don’t know, nods in agreement. 

“Yes, I know exactly what she’s talking about. Let’s talk about something more interesting and...well, simpler.” She takes a bite of chicken, and looks to Delia, who’s glaring daggers at me. Not that I exactly care at the moment. 

Meanwhile, Beetlejuice’s hand had moved from clutching my thigh to slowly rubbing my clit in a tight circle, his knuckle pressing it with just the right amount of force. His tongue is thrashing, curling, doing its best to hit all the sweet spots inside me. And his motions didn’t stop – especially after I gripped his wild green hair to hold his head exactly where it was. He let a pleased groan vibrate against my sex, which has me right on the edge again. 

This time, my sharp intake of breath is one I can pass off as a yawn, squeezing my eyes shut as I wrapped my legs around the dead guy’s neck under the table. 

I can feel his laugh as I cum in his mouth, a death grip on his hair as he refused to move off of me for a moment. 

I’m trying to regulate my breathing, but god, am I out of breath. 

I knock a fork off the table with a dull clatter, yanking Beetlejuice away from his spot between my legs with a yelp from him. 

“Whoops,” I remark casually, bending at the waist to pick up the fork. I quickly capture the ghost’s lips in mine as I pull his face out from under the table, kissing him roughly where no-one could see. The idle chit-chat above the both of us meant that none of the guests could hear a thing. 

I pant slightly as I pull away, letting go of his hair and picking up the fork. 

“Marry me.” It’s not a question that he pants, eyes wide as he looks up at me, his face a few inches from mine. 

“Maybe later,” I whisper back, sitting up straight and clearing my throat as I notice everyone clearing their spots at the table. I drain my drink, thanking “Dad” for the meal, and moving my chair backwards. I take a moment to stand, my legs weak. 

“Need a little help there, babes?” 

Smug jerk. 

“Mmm-hmm.” 

He leans casually against an invisible wall after he stands, looking my slightly shaking form up and down, cocking an eyebrow. 

“What’s the magic word?” His voice, surprisingly, doesn’t sound half bad when he uses a mocking, sing-songy tone. 

With a sigh, I comply with his little game. 

“Please, Beetlejuice.” He laughs, ushering me to join them in the sitting room. 

Everyone is sitting down for coffee and crappy pastries as Delia hauls her stupid sculptures in the room with the assistance of Charles. 

Beetlejuice is behind me, feeling me up as he pressing himself to my back – his hard-on very obviously straining against his pants and pressing into my lower back. 

“Gimme two more ‘a those, baby. Then I can scare the absolute shit outta these losers,” A hand moves from my breast, leaving me completely. I’m wondering where it’s off to – until I hear his zipper. “And fuck you up.” 

He groans into my hair, beginning to hike up my dress as he ran his hands up my legs, but I quickly shoo him away. There are people around, damn it. And I don’t know how I could explain my dress being all bunched up at my waist. 

The guests are all politely asking Delia the only questions they can muster about her work, and I decide to take a risk. 

Since the couch is occupied completely, I shakily move to stand behind it, leaning over the edge, pretending to be interested in whatever bullshit she was spewing. 

He cackles almost maniacally, taking his place behind me, quickly picking up the painfully obvious hint I was laying down. 

He lifts the bottom of my dress up, fondling my ass (because, you know, this is him we’re talking about) before giving it a loud smack. 

The sound echoes throughout the room, and the guests look around in confusion. 

“What on earth was that?” The woman from earlier asked, turning to a man sitting beside her who shrugged, equally as confused. 

They think nothing more of the noise, Delia stressing that one of her pieces must have broken. 

Meanwhile, Beej is rubbing his hand over where he’s struck me, where I know an angry red handprint was forming. 

He takes the head of his cock, rubbing it against my opening, getting himself slick with my arousal, which was dripping from me, running down my thighs. 

“Oh-oh, baby.” He pushes the head inside, grabbing a fistful of my hair as Delia began her boring introduction. “This sure does get you wet, huh?” 

He gives a small thrust, trying his best to contain himself. 

“I should put an audience together for ya more often.” He purrs, his cock continuing to push into me. “If I was out, I could uh, whip up s'more of me.” 

He leans over me as he pushes the rest of his cock to rest deep inside me, forcing me to have to bite back a groan, my legs shaking as they were further spread for him. 

“You wanna get fucked by five of me at once?” 

I can’t help but subtly grind my hips against him, a single pant escaping me. No-one's noticed so far, thank fuck. 

He’s setting a teasingly slow pace as he fills me to the brim, the twitch of his cock inside me forcing my walls to flutter. He moans at the very, VERY welcome sensation. But I'm not gonna come on his cock from twitching and gentle thrusts alone. I’m too amped up. I need more. 

I nod – it's subtle enough to not be noticed by any of the guests, but he sees it. He laughs, his hands ghosting up my sides to squeeze my breasts through my dress. 

“Oh, I thought so. You know what to do, hot stuff.” 

Delia grabs my attention when she asks a simple question upon gesturing to a small structure that was a horrifyingly ugly shade of blue. 

“And this one – one I'm especially proud of – what does it make you feel? What does it make you think of? If you were the artist, its creator, what name would you decide for it? I-” She laughs haughtily. It pains me to not roll my eyes. And then it hit me. 

No, Beetlejuice didn’t smack my ass again. I get hit with an idea. 

I clear my throat to gain Delia’s attention. “Beetlejuice.” 

She looks at me like a secretly-raging mother would at her screaming child in a target. To my shock, she actually acknowledges me. With a false laugh, she makes the mistake of opening her mouth to ask: “Uh...Wh-what?” 

I look her dead in the eye, trying to ignore Beetlejuice’s excited remarks of “Come on! One more!” behind me. 

I smile at her the best I can. 

“Beetlejuice.” 

The lights all go out simultaneously. 

He leans forward to huskily whisper in my ear. 

“It’s showtime.” 

I shiver when he straight-up cackles, thunder suddenly rolling and booming outside, the screaming of the guests, Charles, and Delia all drowned out by whatever was moaning and screaming as it chased them on rapid footsteps. 

I’m laughing too, but my laughter melts away as soon as I can see again. I haven’t taken in where we are right yet, and I don’t really care. 

He’s pulled out completely, spun me around, and dipped me before kissing me passionately. 

I hear several rushes of air around us, but I don’t open my eyes to see what’s happening – I focus on jamming my tongue down his throat, for lack of a better description. 

It’s only when I feel another set of hands pulling me up and away that I open my eyes to find ANOTHER Beetlejuice there, pulling me towards him and kissing me, gripping my ass as he does so. 

When we part for breath, I take a moment to process how many of him are around me. 

And as it turns out, while we were making out, he’d conjured up four of his clones. 

Oh. My. Fucking. God. 

I take a look at them, rubbing my hands together deviously before Reaching for the closest Beetlejuice, holding him by the lapels of his jacket, dipping and kissing him passionately. 

The clones are “Woo”-ing and wolf-whistling around us, the rustle of clothes barely audible as they stripped. Eager bastards. 

I straighten my Beej back up, and I swear there are stars in his eyes before his expression returns to his usual...y’know, crazy. Excited. 

Two of his clones grip the hem of my dress, lifting it up and over my head to expose my underwear. Well, my bra, anyway. The real Beetlejuice has the fabric of my panties that he’s pocketed earlier sticking out of said pocket. I can see ‘em right now. 

I reach behind my back, unclasping my bra and tossing it towards one of the clones, who catches it with a wink to me as he pumps himself. I return the wink, lifting my arms to rest them over the shoulders of the two clones at my sides. 

“...you guys gonna fuck me, or are you just gonna stare all night?” 

I’m staring my Beej dead in the eye, hoping to get him at least a little fired up. 

It works. 

He smirks, and immediately my body begins to float, and his clothes are gone in an instant. He’s in front of me before I can blink, and there are at least three sets of hands roaming my body. 

It’s not long before I begin to levitate, the sensation of hands and tongues and teeth groping and biting at my chest and neck as each of my hands were guided to a cock on either side of me. 

I pump them in unison, my head falling backwards to come eye-level with one of the BJ’s cock. 

I wink up at the identical clone, opening my mouth and accepting the head of his cock immediately, the familiar taste a bit muted. Maybe it’s because he’s simply a clone? 

Whatever the case, there’s a dick in my mouth, and I’m jerking off two more on either side of me. 

Their groans mix and intermingle with each other, and I'd be a liar if I were to say that it wasn’t hot. Because fuck, it’s hot to be giving one head while two other-oh my god, there’s a face between my legs. 

For the second time that evening, Beetlejuice’s face is between my thighs, held open by whatever invisible force was holding me afloat in the air. He begins with a nip to inner right thigh, his scruff along my skin sending a shiver through me, forcing me to moan on Beej’s cock. 

There’s another mouth on me, on my chest, as Beej – my BJ – moved to eat me out, his open mouth coming into contact with my already soaked pussy with one of the most lewd mixes of moans and squelching you’d ever heard. 

I roll my hips against his face and press my chest upward into the other Beetlejuice’s mouth, the cock in my mouth suddenly twitching. 

It only took a few more thrusts for him to come, shooting his seed down my throat with a groan of my name before pulling himself out of me, allowing me to breathe. 

I get a look at him – disheveled, eyes blown wide, a lazy grin on his face before he leans down and gives me a sloppy kiss, his own cum visible on his lip as he pulls back. A moan is the only sound that leaves me as my Beej picks up his actions between my legs, his teeth coming into play as his long tongue works its magic. 

The Beetlejuice clone I'd just gotten off shoots me a wink before disappearing into a puff of smoke. 

Before I really have a chance to catch my breath, the clone that’s playing with my chest suddenly grabs me by the base of my hair, holding my head up to kiss him as he continued groping me. 

All the while, the sensations of so many of his mouths and hands and cocks on me has forced a knot in my stomach, my trembling legs wrapping around Beetlejuice’s neck as I continued grinding against his face. 

It’s not long until he drags my clit between his teeth, sucking on it, and lapping up my cum as I buck against his mouth, muffled moans and cries of his name leaving me when the clone kissing me moved to bite and lick down my jawline to my neck, distracting me from the cum that was shooting onto my body from my left side as another Beej orgasms with a loud groan, not even finished before he’s gone in a puff of smoke, just like the last one. 

Before I know what’s happening, I'm sitting straight up, My Beej’s head still between my thighs, kitten-licking me through the aftermath of my orgasm. The clone I'd been jerking off was suddenly out of my grasp, now standing behind me. 

The third clone, whose hands haven’t left my breasts this entire time, finally moves his hand south to grip my thigh, pulling and holding it up. 

I open my mouth to moan his name, but all that leaves me is a strangled cry as a cock is shoved inside my opening. 

He sets a pace quickly, due to the fact I was dripping onto the floor because I'd already cum so many times, and grunts and groans right in my ear as he does. 

My Beej is still on his knees in front of me, his tongue flicking my slit quickly as his clone fucks me from behind, a third him holding me wide open for them. 

Since I was given no time to recover from my previous orgasm, I'm already in tears from the continuous touching. I watch, along with Beetlejuice and his clones, as I come undone again, unsure of whether I should grind against his tongue or his cock, my mind muddled with pleasure and nothing but. 

The Beetlejuice whose cock I'd just come on lets out a guttural cross between a yell and a moan as he cums deep inside me, his cock twitching and throbbing against my walls. 

I whimper, not even able to make a noise that even remotely sounds like a word anymore, not even noticing that the clone has poofed away until he’s already gone, and my Beej stands, not hesitating to align his hard cock with my slit, the final clone that remained moving to stand behind me. 

There I am, sandwiched between two of my absolute favorite demon, looking into his wild, lust-blown eyes, as the head of his cock presses into me. I try to let my head loll to the side, but he grips my chin and shakes his head slightly with a menacing grin. 

“Nuh-uh-uh, Y/n. You’re gonna look me in the eyes when you cum again.” 

I feel the head of a second cock pressing against me, getting coated in my slick as it prepared itself to enter me – with the cock already pressing into me. 

I do my best to relax, and after a moment, the head of the clone’s cock also presses inside me. 

I have two of him inside me. 

God. 

I whimper as they press deeper before picking up an easy pace for all of us, stretching me to the goddamn limit on both of their (his?) cocks. 

The clone behind me gets to work on the left side of my neck, kissing and biting on a sweet spot, and fuck, that paired with my Beej kissing me and the fact that they’re pressing deeper into me has my legs shaking like mad as I cling to him. 

I try to whimper and whine, but all the noises are unintelligible when the demon before me leans down to sink his teeth into the other side of my neck, their cocks filling and fucking me at an uneven pace that was gradually picking up speed. 

I’m coming with a pathetic cry, having lost count of how many times I've orgasmed tonight, the Beetlejuice behind me moaning into my neck as his seed spills inside me. 

He’s poofed away and the final Beetlejuice – MY Beetlejuice – has me slammed against the wall, pounding me with reckless abandon. 

I’m seeing stars as I gasp, almost completely spent as I whimper and cry out, his cock hitting the deepest parts of me. 

All I can do is sling and claw as a jumble of words fall from his lips – praises, moans, my name, all barely intelligible as his thrusts get sloppy. 

I do my best to buck and grind against him, but he’s pounding me into the wall so hard I can barely move. I lean my head forward to rest in the crook of his neck, biting him like he does with me. 

He cums with a fucking feral cry that I've never heard before, sending jolts of electricity down to my lower abdomen again, my oversensitivity forcing me to quiver around him. 

He thrusts into me a few more times before he comes to a halt, panting against me. I can feel him twitching and throbbing inside me, filled to the brim with his cum. 

We’re like that for a moment, just holding each other and panting before he ever-so-gently pulls himself from me, setting me down on shaky legs. 

They fail me, and I have to rely solely on the wall and him to keep me up – even when he falls to his knees in front of me. 

“Beej, wh-what are y-” My words are lost when he hooks a leg over his shoulder, my other soon following. 

He leans forward, licking a long stripe up me, a weak moan the only thing I can manage as he gets to work between my legs. 

I can feel the cum from him and his clones slowly dripping from me and onto his tongue, which makes him groan against my sex. 

My hands are in his hair when he, after licking me clean, moves to suck and toy with my clit, a final orgasm rolling through me as I weakly try to squirm against his face. 

He looks up at me, the both of us still completely out of breath. 

He looks so... cute. 

His eyes are darkened with lust and adoration as he looks up at my face, a blush dusting his cheeks, and his hair riddled with pink and streaks of magenta. I cup his cheek and allow him to remain between my legs while we catch our breath. 

He tenderly kisses my inner thigh, placing his hand over mine as he does so, not breaking eye contact. 

I guess he uses his powers to get us into bed, because when he sets me down, I’m met with pillows and sheets below me. I’m barely able to register him covering me up before getting under the covers himself, pulling me to lay on top of him. 

“Lawrence,” I mumble, wrapping my arms around him as I try to muddle through my mind to collect my words. He responds with a mix of a purr and a growl, waiting for me to continue. “I love you.” 

He’s silent for a moment, and I’m afraid he’ll remain that way until I feel him hold me tighter. 

“Love you, too.” 

I smile, snuggling against him and getting comfortable, feeling completely warm and fuzzy, despite cuddling a dead man. 

“Happy Halloween.” I kiss his chest after I finish my sing-song statement, still smiling softly. 

“Hmmph? Oh-oh, yeah.” He grumbles, too exhausted to do anything but. “Happy Halloween, babes.” 

And with that, I'm out like a light. 

Happy Halloween indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for joining me this October for my 2019 writing challenge!
> 
> Happy Halloween, everyone!!! :D


End file.
